Conventionally, a manufacturing method that includes the steps of; transporting a substrate having a strip shape so that the substrate is transported along a specific transporting direction; and depositing a vaporized material discharged from an evaporation source onto the substrate is known as a method for manufacturing an organic EL device (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). According to such a manufacturing method, a strip-shaped shadow mask is brought into surface-to-surface close contact with the substrate having a strip shape, and the shadow mask is transported integrally with the substrate, thereby depositing the vaporized material onto the substrate in a desired pattern.